


Never Forget

by SailorDickPlanet



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, This is literally just a fluffy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorDickPlanet/pseuds/SailorDickPlanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children always seem to forget those they were friends with when they were young but one never seems to forget those that meant more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GooberFeesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooberFeesh/gifts).



There was always something so beautiful about freshly fallen snow that Jamie Bennett couldn’t quite place the reason for anymore. Now seventeen, the idea of going out to play in the frigid weather wasn’t something he enjoyed any longer, nor did he remember the one who brought the snow. It wasn’t uncommon for a child to forget a friend as they grew up, especially one that many told him wasn’t real, was imaginary.

So as the years passed, Jack Frost became nothing more than an illusionary childhood companion lost to the sands of time.

Some days Jamie would look out upon the snow and feel a sense of nostalgia, reminded of a time when he was happiest and when he would laugh and have fun. But beneath that all, there was a familiarity that he associated with that forgotten someone that came along with the snow. Who, he couldn’t remember though he supposed that maybe they weren’t worth remembering.

“Jamie! I need you to go down to the grocery store and pick up some cinnamon! I completely forgot to get it when I was out!”

“Yeah, sure thing, mom!” Jamie called from his room, turning off his movie to grab his shoes and coat. A set of gloves and a scarf soon followed, more than enough to brave the snow down to the small grocery store in town. He’d walk, deciding it was much too close for him to drive to. With boots tied tightly, he headed out of the building and into the snowy weather.

Just as he stepped out, the streetlights turned on, giving the pure white world around him an almost mystical glow. Tucking his hands into his pockets, the teen began the trek through the snow. It was cold but not so much that he was freezing and there was a strange sense of warmth in every breeze. He naturally assumed that it was nothing more than contentment in the moment, in the pleasant sight of snow and lights and rather perfect ambiance.

“Huh?” He turned then, stilling on his spot. Had he heard his name? “Hello?” But silence filled the air sans the sound of wind between the buildings. There was not a soul out there with him and soon Jamie had begun moving once again through the snow.

Suddenly a chill ran through him, a hard breeze blowing from behind that ruffled his jacket, flakes blown up under his shirt. Gasping and quickly tugging it down, he made sure to keep any more from touching his skin. “Geez, what’s with this weather?” He murmured to himself, continuing onward.

As he walked, he heard laughter and looked down the road to a young boy playing with his sister, pulling her along on a sled. Jamie stopped and watched, a smile beginning to creep upon his features. He had always enjoyed sledding and could easily recall a time when he had had quite the adventure on a sled. Racing through town, nearly crashing into so many things, it was something he’d never forget.

He strode down the street and allowed himself to think on that memory, how he’d defied all logic and nearly gotten himself killed. How had he survived? Someone had been looking out for him, right? But who was it? His brows furrowed and, seemingly out of nowhere, he stepped on a patch of icy cement and fell back into the snow. It seemed to rush back to him all at once, the voice, the touch, the very face.

“Jack. . .” He breathed, brown eyes bolting around quickly as if searching for the spirit of fun and all things cold. He’d barely turned when he saw a face long forgotten and yet so very unchanged. A grin splitting pale features, blue eyes bright and joyous, Jamie could only smile at the figure before him.

“I was kind of getting worried there, Jamie. Thought you forgot me.” The staff was set on it’s end upon the ground, frost crawling out from the end only a few inches. Bare feet soon followed as Jack landed carefully on the ground, peering up at bit at the now taller Jamie. Only a few inches, maybe three or four, it was enough. “You got taller. Way taller. Last I saw you, you weren’t even up to my chest and I-“

“I did forget.” Jamie cut in earning a pause from Jack as his smile began to waver, a frown promptly taking his place.

“What do you mean you forgot? You’re seeing me now!” Jack responded quickly, worry evident on his face. Jamie shifted, pulling his hands from his pockets to lift them slightly from his sides, an obvious apology in his movements.

“I forgot about you until just now.” He could see the hurt on Jack’s face and Jamie quickly worked to explain why. “You didn’t show up for years, Jack. After we saved everyone and I tried to tell people, a lot of them just said we have great imaginations. As I grew up, I . . . I started to believe them. Jack, I honestly wouldn’t have forgotten you if I had a choice. . .” He then smiled at him, reaching out to settle his hands on his arms, feeling the cool even through his gloves. “But I see you right now, like you said. I see you. And I won’t forget, not again. . .”

Jack still seemed wary but he still could find happiness in this very moment. Jamie did remember him and he did see him, even if he’d forgotten for far too long. With a grin, Jack reached up to cup Jamie’s face, watching his skin turn red, nose quickly turning darker. “Good, kiddo, because I plan on stopping by a lot more often. Can’t let that happen again, huh?”

Jamie laughed, rolling his eyes. “Kiddo? I’m taller than you. Pretty sure I’m older.”

“Yeah, no. Definitely not older.” Jack then floated up and over him, grabbing the hood of Jamie’s jacket and pulled it up over his head, past his eyes to cover them. “And don’t get so smug with me! I come back after all that time and you’re like this? You’ve become a jerk!” Jack laughed aloud, the sound filling the air with an almost musical tone. Jamie laughed as he turned, tugging an arm to upset Jack’s balance which had him spinning through the air awkwardly.

“I’m not the jerk who left me alone for who many years?” He called out and, though he had been laughing, it promptly began to fall. “I missed you. . .A lot, Jack. . .” He said softly and the playful air quickly fell. The spirit moved in quickly to him, face only a few inches away as he tried to pick up upon his expression.

“Hey, hey. . . If I could have stayed around, I would have. It’s kind of hard to bring snow to the world when I’m in one place.” Jack, though normally a trickster, was genuine with his words. He would have stayed, would have been Jamie’s best friend. Sadly, he hadn’t been able to.

Jamie then laughed, reaching up to run his fingers through Jack’s snowy hair, watching as flakes and ice seemed to fall from it. “Do you know how hard it is for a kid that young to lose his crush? I mean, I was soooo upset.” He shook his head and Jack simply stared, unsure what to say. “What, you can’t tell me you didn’t know.”

“I actually didn’t. . .At all. I should say sorry again, huh?”

“No, you don’t really have to. I know, I know. You had stuff to do. . .” But Jamie smiled as Jack clearly tried to figure out just what to say about what he’d learned. The human would have none of that and did something he’d wanted to do since his childhood crush. Catching Jack’s pale face in his hands, he pushed in and planted a kiss upon his cool lips. The spirit didn’t react at first but laughed against his lips, a nervous sound. Jamie pulled back quickly, frowning. “I. . .You probably didn’t want me to do that.”

“No, no, no! It’s not that! I just. . .” He laughed, this time a much more amused sound. “That was my first kiss.”

The two stared at each other for a long moment before the wonderful sound of laughter echoed from the empty street save for the young man and his companion spirit. Jamie doubled over, Jack floating about on his back with arms wrapped around his stomach, all before the silence began to settle again with both boys smiling at one another.

“Well, that was as nice as I hoped it’d be.” Jamie smiled, hands slipping into his pockets once more. He didn’t seem upset that that would surely be the only affection shared between them, more pleased that he’d finally had the chance to do it after so long wanting to when he’d crushed so hard on his friend and hero. Jack rolled and stood upright before him though just off the ground, his weight more settled upon his staff.

“Bet ya my second might be better.” Jack then smirked, catching the other’s lips in a much more passionate display now that he was past the shock. They stayed like that for what seemed like endless time, Jamie pulling back with a happy expression.

“I guess the crush never went away. . .” Chuckled the young man, his cheeks warm with embarrassment and the cool weather about them. The frosty-haired gent then rolled his eyes, patting his cheek.

“And you thought you forgot. Your mom would be-“

“Mom! I have to get cinnamon!” Jamie began to move toward the shop again quickly, Jack keeping up with him only to grasp at his shoulders and lift him up.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got ya, Jamie.” The human tilted his head back to gaze up at him, basking in the fact that this was reality.

“All winter, I hope.”

“And any winter to come.”


End file.
